mycokefandomcom-20200214-history
Necessities
Necessities is the widest used label on furni. Not only did the Online Catalogue have many pages of "Necessities" but, it was also technically used for most MyCokeRewards furni and the EA Batman Poster, in the code. In total, 94 furni were technically part of this collection (nearly half of the 209 total items). 39 furni were consistently available in the catalog, including the basic teleporter. __TOC__ Necessities 1 Acoustic Pad |pricev1= |price= |name=Acoustic Pad |description=Acoustic Padding |studio_description=So the neighbors won't complain |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 2 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=27 }} Tinted Separator |pricev1= |price= |name=Tinted Separator |description=Premier Seperator with a Tinted Windows |studio_description=A screen wall |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 73 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=28 }} Potted Plant |pricev1= |price= |name=Potted Plant |description=A Nice Potted Plant |studio_description=A potted plant brings life to your studio! |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 57 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=29 }} Tulip |pricev1= |price= |name=Tulip |description=Tulips for That Special Someone |studio_description=A flower vase |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 50 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=30 }} Psychedelic Carpet |pricev1= |price= |name=Psychedelic Carpet |description=A Swirly Carpet for Creative Moments |studio_description=So swirly |width= 2 |depth= 3 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=DEFAULT |id=31 }} Straw Mat |pricev1= |price= |name=Straw Mat |description=A Straw Mat to Enhance Your Zen |studio_description=Down home style |width= 3 |depth= 3 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=DEFAULT |id=32 }} Furry Rug |pricev1= |price= |name=Furry Rug |description=A Furry Rug Made From the Finest Acrylics |studio_description=Great for bare feet |width= 3 |depth= 3 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=DEFAULT |id=33 }} Corner Piece |pricev1= |price= |name=Corner Piece |description=Premier Studio Separator Corner Piece |studio_description=Connect your separato |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 42 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=34 }} Necessities 2 Necessities 2 exclusively contained separators. Necessities 3 Aquarium |pricev1= |price= |name=Aquarium |description=Aquarium |studio_description=Careful! He bites! |imageBase: aquarium |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 28 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=PERSISTANT_ANIMATION |id=59 }} Dance Floor |pricev1= |price= |name=Dance Floor |description=Hardwood Dance Floor |studio_description=Perfect for dancing |imageBase: hardwood |width= 3 |depth= 3 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=DEFAULT |id=60 }} Teleporter |pricev1= |price= |name=Teleporter |description=A Set of Teleporters |studio_description=A teleport |imageBase: door |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 98 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=TELEPORT |id=61 }} Futuristic Chair |pricev1= |price= |name=Futuristic Chair |description=Futuristic Chair |studio_description=Way out there |imageBase: futchair |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 22 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=62 }} Leopard Couch |pricev1= |price= |name=Leopard Couch |description=Fake Leopard Couch - Really Comfy |studio_description=Fake leopard - really comfy |imageBase: leopard_sofa |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 22 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=63 }} Zebra Couch |pricev1= |price= |name=Zebra Couch |description=Stylish Zebra Patterned Couch |studio_description=Stylish zebra patterned couch for that touch of class |imageBase: zebra_sofa |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 22 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=64 }} Grunge Couch |pricev1= |price= |name=Grunge Couch |description=Grunge Couch |studio_description=Messy as ever |imageBase: grungecouch |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 22 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=65 }} Messy Table |pricev1= |price= |name=Messy Table |description=Messy Table |studio_description=Are you EVER gonna clean that up? |imageBase: messytab |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 22 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=DEFAULT |id=66 }} Necessities 4 Messy Box |pricev1= |price= |name=Messy Box |description=Messy Box |studio_description=All your dirty stuff in one messy box |imageBase: messybox |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 22 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=67 }} Coke Machine |pricev1= |price= |name=Coke Machine |description=Coke Machine |studio_description=Coke Machine |imageBase: cokemachine |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 107 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DRINK_DESPENSER |id=68 }} Jukebox |pricev1= |price= |name=Jukebox |description=Coke Jukebox |studio_description=Vintage jukebox |imageBase: jukebox |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 72 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=STEREO |id=69 }} Diner Seating |pricev1= |price= |name=Diner Seating |description=Coca-Cola Diner Seating |studio_description=Diner Seating |imageBase: diner_seating |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 22 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=70 }} Diner Table |pricev1= |price= |name=Diner Table |description=Coca-Cola Diner Table |studio_description=Diner Table |imageBase: diner_table |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 33 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=DEFAULT |id=71 }} Disco Lights |pricev1= |price= |name=Disco Lights |description=Maximum Disco Fever |studio_description=Disco fever! |imageBase: lightpole |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 97 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DISCO_LIGHT |id=72 }} Happy Holidays Poster |pricev1= |price= |name=Happy Holidays Poster |description=Happy Holidays! |studio_description=Happy Holidays! |imageBase: poster christm |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 2 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=DEFAULT |id=73 }} Necessities 5 Old Fridge |pricev1= |price= |name=Old Fridge |description=Old Fridge - Cool Drinks |studio_description=Cool Drinks |imageBase: dorm_minibar |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 59 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=DRINK_DESPENSER |id=74 }} Boom Box |pricev1= |price= |name=Boom Box |description=Retro Boom Box |studio_description=Retro Beats |imageBase: ghettoblaster |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 30 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=STEREO |id=75 }} Instant Bookshelf |pricev1= |price= |name=Instant Bookshelf |description=Instant Bookshelf |studio_description=Read and Learn |imageBase: dorm_bookshelf |width= 3 |depth= 1 |height= 50 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=DEFAULT |id=76 }} Dorm Light |pricev1= |price= |name=Dorm Light |description=Mass-produced Light |studio_description=Illumination |imageBase: dorm_light |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 105 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=LIGHT |id=77 }} Instant Table |pricev1= |price= |name=Instant Table |description=Instant Table |studio_description=Unbreakable |imageBase: dorm_table |width= 2 |depth= 2 |height= 27 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=78 }} Funky Chair |pricev1= |price= |name=Funky Chair |description=Funky Chair |studio_description=Orange Leisure |imageBase: dorm_chair |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 22 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=79 }} Stylish Couch |pricev1= |price= |name=Stylish Couch |description=Stylish Couch |studio_description=Relax |imageBase: dorm_couch |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 22 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=80 }} Surf Board |pricev1= |price= |name=Surf Board |description=Ride the waves |studio_description=Ride the waves |imageBase: poster surf |attributes: #link:www.google.com |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 2 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=DEFAU |id=81 }} Necessities 6 A lot of MyCokeRewards furni was labeled as under "Necessities 6" via game code. See MyCokeRewards (Furni) for those items. This section is used for items available in the Online Catalogue. Retro TV |pricev1= |price= |name=Retro TV |description=Used TV |studio_description=Second-hand treasure |imageBase: retro_tv |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=retrotv |id=140 }} Lawn Chair |pricev1= |price= |name=Lawn Chair |description=Relax |studio_description=Have a seat! |imageBase: lawn_chair |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 22 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=141 }} Black Traffic Light |pricev1= |price= |name=Black Traffic Light |description=Green light! |studio_description=Go go go! |imageBase: semaphore_black |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 55 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=retrotv |id=149 }} Spider Web |pricev1= |price= |name=Spider Web |description=Creepy |studio_description=Step into my parlor... |imageBase: poster web |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=151 }} City View |pricev1= |price= |name=City View |description=Urban livin' |studio_description=A view from the top |imageBase: poster city_view |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=153 }} Beach View |pricev1= |price= |name=Beach View |description=Ocean front view |studio_description=Watch the crashing waves |imageBase: poster beach_view |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=154 }} Curtain |pricev1= |price= |name=Curtain |description=Window covering |studio_description=Privacy from nosy neighbors |imageBase: poster curtain |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=155 }} Grey Traffic Light |pricev1= |price= |name=Grey Traffic Light |description=Green light! |studio_description=Go go go! |imageBase: semaphore_gr |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 55 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=retrotv |id=156 }} Necessities 7 Refrigerator |pricev1= |price= |name=Refrigerator |description=Cold storage |studio_description=Ice cold Coke inside! |imageBase: refrigerator |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 75 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DRINK_DESPENSER |id=142 }} Oven |pricev1= |price= |name=Oven |description=For all your baking needs |studio_description=Cook it up! |imageBase: oven |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 55 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=DEFAULT |id=143 }} Kitchen Sink |pricev1= |price= |name=Kitchen Sink |description=A place to wash your dishes |studio_description=Clean it up! |imageBase: kitchen_sink |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 55 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=DEFAULT |id=144 }} Kitchen Cabinet |pricev1= |price= |name=Kitchen Cabinet |description=A place to prepare your goodies |studio_description=Slice 'n dice |imageBase: kitchen_cabinet |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 55 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=DEFAULT |id=145 }} Bookshelf |pricev1= |price= |name=Bookshelf |description=Fine literature |studio_description=Broaden your horizons |imageBase: bookshelf |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 75 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=DEFAULT |id=146 }} Fireplace |pricev1= |price= |name=Fireplace |description=Warm your studio |studio_description=A cozy fire |imageBase: fireplace |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 57 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=fireplace |id=147 }} Entertainment Center |pricev1= |price= |name=Entertainment Center |description=A place to store your tech stuff |studio_description=Enjoy the show! |imageBase: entertainment_center |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 55 |items_allowed_on_top= true |interaction=tvdesk |id=148 }} Winter View |pricev1= |price= |name=Winter View |description=A snowy scene |studio_description=Brrr! |imageBase: poster snow_vi |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=152 }} Necessities 8 Heart Poster |pricev1= |price= |name=Heart Poster |description=For your sweetheart |studio_description=Spread the love! |imageBase: poster heart |width= 2 |depth= 1 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=DEFAULT |id=150 }} Infinite Jukebox |pricev1= |price= |name=Infinite Jukebox |description=Infinite Jukebox Player |studio_description=Infinite Jukebox Docking Station |imageBase: INFINITE_JUKEBOX |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 55 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=INFINITE_JUKEBOX |id=157 }} Randomatic Number Podium |pricev1= |price= |name=Randomatic Number Podium |description=Random Number Generator |studio_description=Feelin' lucky? |imageBase: rndpodiumrect |attributes: true |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=ANIMATED_DICE |id=158 }} Randomatic Number Display |pricev1= |price= |name=Randomatic Number Display |description=Random Number Generator |studio_description=For the room owner |imageBase: rnddisplayrect |attributes: #stateChange:owner |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=ANIMATED_DICE |id=159 }} Randomatic Letter Podium |pricev1= |price= |name=Randomatic Letter Podium |description=Random Letter Generator |studio_description=Feelin' lucky? |imageBase: rndpodiumoval |attributes: true |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=ANIMATED_DICE |id=160 }} Randomatic Letter Display |pricev1= |price= |name=Randomatic Letter Display |description=Random Letter Generator |studio_description=For the room owner |imageBase: rnddisplayoval |attributes: #stateChange:owner |width= 1 |depth= 1 |height= 1 |items_allowed_on_top= false |interaction=ANIMATED_DICE |id=161 }}